Bianca came back
by justafangirl247af
Summary: Nico finds Bianca but she is 9 and reborn and nico only wanted to talk but it got out of hand and bianca finds herself in a camp with abnormal people that believe in gods maggie and will broke up leaving will single and nico wanting will will bianca remember
1. hot topic

This is a story about how Nico finds Bianca reborn and how Solangelo gets together.

nico's P.O.V.

It was a Saturday in July and I decided to be in public and not in the shadows 24/7, so I went to the mall to buy some more shirts cause you can never have too many dark skull shirts to represent your dad. I looked around at the different stores and only one really stood out to me as if it was calling me. I looked up at the sign in front of the store and it said "Hot Topic's special of the day: Band T-shirts 70% off" maybe I can find some mcr shirts so I thought why not.

And I started walking in and right then is when I saw her. Bianca. I know you probably think I'm crazy she died but it had to be her. She looked about 7 or so black hair same face. I needed to talk to her see if she remembers anything, even if she did get reborn. The only problem was that she was with her mom, a tall skinny woman with black hair and brown eyes. Did my mom look like that, I thought to myself.

"Bianca," the woman said," get over here I don't want you to wonder off."

"But mommy I wanna see the princess bows," Bianca exclaimed.

"Fine but come right back and do not leave this store," the mother decided. She knelt down to look at an Uma Thurman T-shirt. "Got it?"

"Yes mommy," the girl said handing her mother a paramore shirt before skipping off.

I walked over near the bows. I know it was wrong to talk to her but I had to. I picked up a green and purple bow that had a fork in the middle. I knelt down next to Bianca and said," you know my sister loved Ariel because Ariel was a princess who could do anything and she always asked me if a mermaid can become a human then why can't a human become a mermaid."

Bianca turned toward me," And what did you say," she asked with concern and excitement in her eyes.

"Because you're not a child of Poseidon," I responded quickly trying to keep my face from blushing.

"Poseidon is a god why would a human have him as a father that's impossible," she said while picking up a turquoise blue, white, and black bow.


	2. Telling Her

Chapter 2

Nico's P.O.V.

I wanted to cry. I know that she wouldn't remember but I just hoped I was wrong, like always. I needed to make her remember. I know it may be impossible but I don't care I need her back. I had no clue what to say next. But I guess I didn't need to.

She looked at me with the same kind of adventure she always had in her eyes. I wanted to cry, I wanted to leave, but part of me knew I meant her for a reason. I looked at her and said," why would it be impossible? If gods can have children and can do anything why can't they have one with a human?" I tried to hold my tears back.

"Have you ever seen a god," she said trying not to laugh as if I was a twenty year old begging for my ds," nobody can even control water or use lightening or 'raise the dead'."

"Oh really", I said while thinking of the best plan ever," I have a friend, well many, that can do some of those things and much more."

"Who is this friend," she said putting back all the bows carefully.

"I have a couple of them, which one are you most interested in?" I said glancing over my shoulder to make sure her mother wasn't coming yet.

"I don't believe you," she said ignoring my question," I want to meet them."

There is the stubborn Bianca I know. "Ok, come with me and we can go see them, that is unless you would rather stay here looking at bows." Hopefully she will be more interested in my 'friends' then some bows.


	3. Bows Bows And More Bows

Chapter 3

Nico's P.O.V.

"So what do you say, some bows or meeting some awesome people," I asked Bianca who suddenly seemed interested in some shirt that had a man who looked like he was sleeping inside a siren. She hesitated. "If you really want some bows I'm sure I can buy you some before we head off, that is if you want to come," I added.

"So I could get to see your friends that are 'special' and get some bows," she asked looking right into my eyes," how many can I get?"

"Uh, h-how many do you usually get?" I know that that was a stupid question of course a girl would say all of them but I would get all of them for her even if she didn't want them.

"Usually the ones I don't have and since they just got a whole new set I would get at least one new set," she said as if trying to charm-speak me or something. I am so glad she is not a child of Aphrodite, if she was I would pretty much die. "So what is it can I get the new sets or not?"

"Sure, here's a basket," I said while handing her a basket that had multi-colored ribbon at the top of the handle that crisscrossed to make a rainbow pattern," pick out the ones you want."

She looked at me as if I was being sarcastic. "Ew," she started laughing," You want me to carry that around. Look I may like bows but I'm not some two year old that is in love with fairy princesses." She must have seen the puzzled look on my face cause then she turned it around unveiling a huge plastic sticker that said: 'FAIRY FRIENDS'. She turned around put the basket back and turned back around with a purple and turquoise basket that had a pyramid looking thing that was missing a top in replace crown and on the pyramid there were the letters FOB. So much for knowing my own sister, I thought to myself.

We bought her bows and started heading out, then she just turned the other way and hid under a table that was full of hot topic merchandise. "What in the name of Hades are you doing," I asked her. In response she gave me a finger over her lip and pointed to her mother and shh-ed me. Her mom was on the phone with her back turned to us. I knelt down next to the table.

"How do we get away from her," she asked with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"Um grab my hand," I said quickly. She grabbed my hand reluctantly.


	4. I Woke Up

Chapter 4

Nico's P.O.V.

Did I shadow-travel wrong? Why has everything been black for a long time? I started to panic, I needed to find Bianca now. Where are we, even? I started to open my eyes when I heard a voice. It was Will's voice "I don't understand why you're breaking up with me, Maggie. We've been together for almost 2 years and you decide now, why?"

"Will," said the other voice which had to have been Maggie's," I-I just think that it is for the best. I mean I am pansexual and I want to I don't know get out there and meet some other people."

"O-ok," Will stuttered," well I have a patient to check on…"

"Bye, Will," Maggie said", technically we weren't even supposed to be together we both have a Apollo as our dad and I'm sick of being in a secret relationship."

"Ok Maggie," Will started to get upset," I get it. Now please leave I have to check on Nico and uhm this person he brought."

A door shut and then I felt a gentle warm hand on my forehead. "Oh Nico why did you have to shadow travel, you are lucky you aren't a shadow this time." Will said," You over-did it this time even if this might be Bianca."

I shifted and started to open my eyes again. I saw Will's hand gently touching my cheek, he flinched when he saw me wake. " N-Nico y-you are awake."

"Yeah, Will, I tend to do that, like every day." I replied with a slight smile. My body ached with soreness and pain. As if I just agreed to hold the sky while shadow-traveling to Tartarus, oh yeah I recommend to never do either of those things.

He started to laugh then suddenly stopped," Nico that was some seriously dangerous shadow-traveling you did, especially with this other person, Nico. I banned you from shadow-traveling for the next 72 hours. Now explain to me who this person is so we can fix this."

I looked over at the bed next to me and winced in pain, not just from seeing Bianca unconscious next to me but from all my energy drained. Next thing I knew Will was hand-feeding me some ambrosia. About 30 minutes later Percy, Coach Hedge, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Calypso walked in and stood around my bed cot. Hazel started crying.

"Did you really bring her here," she said sobbing without even looking at me.

"Hazel, it's not like that. I just thought…" I tried to say.

"You can explain later," Will interrupted," Nico, you should rest. I don't want you to hurt yourself , anymore."

"Awww," Piper shrieked while Will started blushing.

"Guys," Percy said," you better come see this." I looked over to where Percy was, he was next to Bianca's cot.


	5. The Black Mist

Chapter 5

Nico's P.O.V.

I was worried, why was everyone gathered around Bianca's cot, what was so interesting? I grabbed the crutches next to the table near my cot and forced all my will power to get out of my cot. When I finally reached Bianca's cot I stood for a second just enough time to see what the fuss was about then collapsed to the ground. I couldn't believe it, Bianca's eyes were pure black and black fog was coming out of her mouth.

Percy turned around while Jason ran to the nearest chair and started dragging it over while Percy picked me up and put me in it. "What the hell did I tell you Nico," Will fussed.

"That doesn't matter right now someone go get Chiron to take a look at Bianca, now," I replied.

Frank ran out the door, hopefully to do as I said. Calypso knelt down next to me and started to tend my scrapes all up and down my arms. "What is happening to Bianca," I protested. Just then Chiron came followed by an iguana whom I guessed was Frank.

Chiron galloped over to Bianca's cot and studied her in disbelief. "I need some ambrosia and nectar, now," he commanded. Just then Will stood by Chiron handing him some nectar and ambrosia. "But Chiron what if she's not a half-blood anymore," Will insisted.

Chiron glanced at me then quickly turned away," then she wouldn't be here and this wouldn't happen."

He then stepped away from Bianca and whispered something in Will's ear who gestured the other's to leave the room. "Chiron what's happening?" I demanded.

"Nico, why did you bring her here," he ignored my question.

"So that maybe she could remember," I said. It was quiet until I added," So she could figure out all the mysteries in her life."

"Are you sure it wasn't so you could have her back," he said eyeing Bianca's cot.

"Chiron I wanted her to remember me," I said trying not to break down but I couldn't help it," I-I am so sorry I just…."

"We will continue this conversation later for now I need you to go to your cabin and keep this talk about Bianca as quiet as possible until I say otherwise, understand," he said looking me straight in the eyes. I nodded and then headed off.

On the way out everyone crowded around, asking questions, demanding answers. If it wasn't for Leo standing in the middle of the crowd and lighting himself on fire making everyone back away, I'm pretty sure I would still be there. After they started to back away Jason screamed that if they don't leave me alone Mrs. O'Leary would happily shred there face to bits.

When I got to my cabin I was surprised to see Will there, he was shirtless. He didn't look so bad shirtless, he was pretty rip and muscular. Anyway he was sitting on the bed next to mine. He looked pretty stressed, so I laid down next to him. "What's up," I asked not knowing what else to say.

"I don't know…," he said as if in some trans. He turned towards me, "Why did you bring her?"

"Will, I just felt like she belonged here I didn't want to never see her again and that was my chance…you wouldn't understand," I replied.

"Nope, I get it we weren't enough," he said as if he was jealous. He turned and looked me in my eyes with his deep blue eyes and his blond hair just slightly curling around them. He put his hand on my leg, I winced with pain for a few seconds and then I felt no pain my leg felt perfectly normal.

"H-how did you…" I questioned. He put his finger over my lips.

"Shhh you need lots of rest. I will wake you when needed now sleep," he said slowly getting up. I didn't want him to leave but he did and with that I went into a deep sleep.

I woke in panic and fear. I got up and ran. Where, I had no clue, all I knew is that I needed to. I ran into the camp hospital, and then I ran into someone. I looked up at the person I ran into, it was Artemis.


End file.
